It is never you
by BegginStrips
Summary: My first fanfic Everything has happened up to Keg! Max! but what if Jess caught up to Rory before Dean saw her? Total Literati. But a General Fic as well.


** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gilmore Girls.**  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so please be kind but I would still like opinions. Everything has happened up to Keg! Max! but what if Jess caught up to Rory before Dean saw her?  
  
[Cut to Upstairs of Kyle's House] RORY: You did not think that it was going to happen like this, did you? JESS: I don't know what I think anymore. RORY: Jess. JESS: Rory, stop, just stop! I did not invite you up here; you came up here on your own! RORY: [starts to cry] I don't know what I did. [Leaves room] JESS: You didn't do anything. Rory . . . [Cut to Hallway] JESS: Rory! Wait [RORY stops, but doesn't turn around] RORY: What? Do you want to scream at me some more? [She begins to walk away but JESS jumps in front of her] JESS: [Looking at his feet] Wait, it wasn't you it is never you. Ok, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry.  
  
RORY: [Still crying] Well I'm not going to let it go this time. I want answer, I want an explanation. If you can't do that, than I have to go.  
  
JESS: [sarcastically] If you hear it, then you'll probably be going anyway.  
  
RORY: [yelling] Jess! Enough.  
  
JESS: Okay, if you're sure.  
  
RORY: Yes I'm sure, would I be here if I wasn't sure.  
  
JESS: [sighing] Alright, can we please just go somewhere else, to talk…  
  
[Cut to: The Bridge]  
  
(RORY and JESS are sitting on the edge of the bridge. RORY has her hand on JESS's leg)  
  
JESS: Well you remember that night at Lane's house when you asked me all that stuff about school and I told you I was going enough  
  
RORY: Yeah, I vaguely recall that evening.  
  
JESS: [Looking away] Well apparently I was wrong.  
  
RORY: What do you mean you were wrong? Are you in danger of not graduating?  
  
JESS: (Standing up) No, I'm not in danger.  
  
RORY: (Standing up, and taking JESS' hand) Then what is the problem.  
  
JESS: (Pulling away from RORY's hand) The problem is, I'm not graduating at all.  
  
RORY: Oh  
  
JESS: Aren't you proud?  
  
RORY: What?  
  
JESS: Geez  
  
RORY: Where is all this hostility towards me coming from?  
  
JESS: Where are you going to be next September? Yale. The best school in the entire country and your boyfriend can't even pass high school.  
  
RORY: But why are you so mad at me? I can help you. We can get through this together.  
  
JESS: Yeah, I'm sure your going to help, with your busy schedule.  
  
RORY: What? Of course I will be here.  
  
JESS: I can't believe your still here, trying to help after what I just told you. And I can't believe I can still look at you and I don't see disappointment or hurt after treating you like dirt. Why did you pick me?  
  
RORY: (kissing him) Well I can very well give you all my secrets can I?  
  
JESS: Well, it hasn't been the best day, so how about just a hint.  
  
RORY: You are the most intelligent person I know and I l…  
  
JESS: Huh?  
  
RORY: Um…nothing, don't worry about it. Do you want to go?  
  
JESS: (taking her hand) Rory, what were you going to say?  
  
RORY: Uh I don't know if you want to hear it. You probably couldn't care less.  
  
JESS: Oh I'm sure I could.  
  
RORY: I…I…I um love you?  
  
JESS: Wow  
  
RORY: (crying) Okay, I think that is my exit line. (To herself) Now I guess I know how it feels.  
  
JESS: Exit line? No no hold on. (Taking RORY in his arms) No one has ever said that to me.  
  
RORY: Well I sure am glad to be your first; I think you should let me go.  
  
JESS: No. Sorry if I'm having trouble with words here. But I don't think I've ever been more surprised.  
  
RORY: Well I'm sorry your having trouble but I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life. It is not the most wonderful thing to not have your feelings be reciprocated.  
  
JESS: You think I don't  
  
RORY: Judging from your response I'd say yes that is the impression I got.  
  
JESS: Well (pauses) I do. But I really didn't think that you felt the same way. Actually I was pretty positive you didn't.  
  
RORY: (smiling) Why wouldn't I?  
  
JESS: Do you want the list? I think it would make you recant your former statement.  
  
RORY: Nope (Taking JESS's face in her hands and kissing him sweetly.) I love you.  
  
JESS: (grinning) I love you too.  
  
(RORY and JESS continue to kiss, now more passionately)  
  
[Cut to Gilmore House]  
  
RORY: Mom? Are you home?  
  
LORELAI: Kitchen!  
  
[Cut to Kitchen]  
  
LORELAI: It IS you!  
  
RORY: Who else would it be?  
  
LORELAI: Oh, you didn't know? I guess I forgot to tell you about all the other kids.  
  
RORY: (sitting down) Well as long as I'm your favorite.  
  
LORELAI: (at the same time as RORY) How was the party?  
  
RORY: (at the same time as LORELAI) How was the meeting?  
  
LORELAI: Eventful, now you. How was the band?  
  
RORY: Eventful?  
  
LORELAI: Yes, you first though.  
  
RORY: Why me first?  
  
LORELAI: Because.  
  
RORY: Because, that's your answer.  
  
LORELAI: Okay then my answer is I'm your mother and I said so.  
  
RORY: Fine.  
  
LORELAI: I'm waiting.  
  
RORY: Well the band was really awesome in the first set, but I missed the second one.  
  
LORELAI: Why? Was the party raided by cops?  
  
RORY: No, but I got into a huge fight with Jess.  
  
LORELAI: Oh no that's terrible, Sweets.  
  
RORY: But  
  
LORELAI: There is a but?  
  
RORY: There is.  
  
LORELAI: So what caused this but?  
  
RORY: Let's just say I feel very loved.  
  
LORELAI: Loved? Wow  
  
RORY: You think I would hate the word wow  
  
LORELAI: Huh?  
  
RORY: I'm getting there.  
  
[Cut to outside of Gilmore House, viewing RORY and LORELAI, talking]  
  
AN: Sorry this is the whole first chapter, my computer messed everything up. I have no idea what to do about the format but thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'll try to update soon ideas are always welcome. Should I involve all the other characters? 


End file.
